El diario de una sacerdotiza adolescente
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: Había quedado en la nada, luego de la muerte de su hermana; todo había sido nulo. Lo único que sabía era que como hermana menor de la ex sacerdotiza de la aldea, tenía que encargarse de la misma, honraría el nombre de Kikyô convirtiéndose en la mejor. [Reto para Nicolás del foro "¡Siéntate!"]


**_Disclaimer: _**_Si los personajes de: "InuYasha un cuento de hadas feudal" me perteneciera a mí y no a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi-sama; Kaede no hubiera perdido un ojo y al final del anime/manga ¡por lo menos!, se hubiera quedado con Totôsai, y que conste que jamás los vi como pareja pero de cualquier modo algo es algo ¿no?_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**El diario de una sacerdotiza adolescente.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había quedado en la nada, luego de la muerte de su hermana; todo había sido nulo. Lo único que sabía era que como hermana menor de la ex sacerdotiza de la aldea, tenía que encargarse de la misma, honraría el nombre de Kikyô convirtiéndose en la mejor.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_12 años:_

Una sacerdotiza de mirada azul profunda y coleta alta de cabello negro observaba cada movimiento de pequeña a la que entrenaba con mucho esmero, dedicación y cariño (aunque esto último no lo demostrara).

—¡Con más precisión Kaede! —Gritó con su voz autoritaria casi estremeciendo a la niña—, ¡apunta bien esa flecha!

Kaede frunció el ceño, una gota de sudor rodaba por su sien, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Apuntaba a un monstruo de bajo poder que estaba de espaldas, tenía que matarlo, pero no podía…estaba muy nerviosa. La imagen de su difunta hermana apareció en su mente y la voz de su maestra ayudó para que se decidiera, apuntó con precisión y le dio. Lo mató al instante.

—Sûyira-sama. —Dijo ella jadeante mirando a su entrenadora.

La sacerdotiza sonrió triunfal alzando un poco el mentón y dijo: —La próxima vez, hazlo un poco más rápido. —Se giró con arco y flecha en la mano—, vamos…hay que entrenar con el agua.

Kaede asintió, sabía que su vida y ese día sería muy largo.

**_._**

**_._**

_13 años:_

**_._**

**_._**

¡No, no, no! Kaede necesitaba hacerlo más rápido, necesitaba conocerlo con más rapidez, eso era lo que quería, ¡rapidez! Solo eso. La niña siguió sudando mientras miraba todas las plantas en su frente, las rodillas ya le dolían, tenía horas arrodillada adivinando cuales eran las medicinales y cuales las venenosas.

—Sûyira-sama, por favor —jadeó Kaede—, dígame cual es la planta para contrarrestar el veneno de yôkai. —La niña casi rogó, estaba cansada, solo quería salir, ya iba a anochecer y tenía hambre, frío…

—¡No, Kaede! —Gritó la mujer con su rostro endurecido—. ¡¿Crees que cuando yo entrené a Kikyô ella llegó a ser la sacerdotiza que fue con entrenamiento para bebés?! ¡Pues no! ¡No debo decírtelo Kaede! —La niña iba a llorar, podía sentirlo—. ¡Ni se te ocurra llorar!

La joven se enderezó, era cierto…su hermana había sufrido demasiado para ser lo que había sido, se había esforzado, había pasado tantas cosas…ella no iba a ser la excepción. Miró todas las plantas, entrecerró los ojos, tenía que saberlo, tenía que hacerlo…

—Es esta. —Dijo sacando una planta casi morada.

Sûyira casi carcajeó, estaba feliz el saber cómo avanzaba su entrenada, de seguro Kaede iba a ser una excelente sacerdotiza, la que la iba a suceder a ella.

**_._**

**_._**

_18 años:_

**_._**

**_._**

Caminó hasta aquel claro mirando su aldea. El viento comenzó a sacudir su largo cabello castaño y semi ondulado, haciendo que pequeñas mechas del cerquillo se chocaran contra su parche, se llevó la mano hasta ese lugar y recordó justamente aquel día en el que había perdido su ojo, y le dolió el saber que su hermana se había culpado tantas veces, recordó su rostro desesperado, casi al borde del colapso nervioso a pesar de que no hizo mayor alboroto.

Y una noche, la segunda de aquel suceso, la vió llorar en silencio, estaba recostada en la fría pared con los ojos cerrados, descansando su mano en su vientre, acababa de preparar unos nuevos vendajes con plantas medicinales para ella, la había visto desde su lugar un poco en la oscuridad hacer todo eso con una sola lámpara para no llamar tanto la atención de los vecinos al ser la única despierta en la madrugada.

Se había recostado ya algo cansada, con la mirada triste y sin brillo, como jamás la había visto y le dolió, le dolió el saber que por su culpa estaba tan triste su hermana, tan preocupada y desesperada, desvelada…ya era suficiente con la perla y el saberse enamorada de un hanjū que no era precisamente el tipo para una sacerdotiza, que por culpa de aquella que la maldijo, su destino iba ser morir de una manera trágica…y entonces se asustó, su hermana moriría si esque esa maldición se cumplía.

Vio una lágrima rodar por la mejilla de Kikyô y un pequeño sollozo escapó de sus labios. Se sintió mucho más culpable al ver eso, su corazón se volvió a oprimir, pero por más que quería, no sabía por qué pero no se podía levantar para consolarla y llorar probablemente a su lado, decirle que a pesar de que era la primera vez que veía salir agua salada de sus ojos, le perdonara por saber que era su culpa, por haber sido tan torpe al no haberse movido cuando ese yôkai la iba a atacar y no reaccionar cuando ella le advirtió.

_Perdóname Kaede, todo ha sido mi culpa. _—La había escuchado decir.

Esas palabras, jamás las olvidaría, jamás olvidaría aquel quiebre de la voz de su hermana al pronunciarlo, ¿tanto le había dolido esa insignificancia?, a la final, ella había muerto y la había dejado sola en aquel mundo, sin ningún tipo de apoyo a pesar de que siempre trató de protegerla, entrenarla y quererla al ser ella su única hermana, su único familiar vivo.

_No hay nada que perdonar…hermana._

Se puso a reflexionar, ¿qué era ella ahora?, una chica muy parecida a su hermana, casi vacía y sin sentimientos, sin tiempo a mirar a otro lado que no fuese su aldea y el bienestar de sus habitantes, sin ni siquiera preocuparse por ella misma, sin tiempo de conocerse, sin tiempo de amar…

Bajó la mirada y el viento siguió soplando de manera más fuerte, ¿así era como se sentía Kikyô?, ¿tan…vacía? Una sacerdotiza no tenía una vida, vivía para ayudar a otras, no tenía personalidad, era humana para personificar de manera recta a los demás, ella era como una marioneta que se ajustaba al sentido de la bondad pura, ¿cuándo alguien se preocuparía por ella?, ¿Cuándo alguien la ayudaría y se desviviría por ella? Nunca. Ese era su trabajo y por mucho que se sintiera bien haciéndolo, a veces sentía la necesidad de _ser una mujer normal. _

Sacó aquel espejo pequeño de su haori y se miró, miró su reflejo, el reflejo de una joven totalmente natural con una tristeza escondida en el fondo de su mirada.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron de pronto por el llamado de una niña que corría hacia ella desesperadamente.

—¡Señorita Kaede, señorita Kaede! —La niña de ojos oscuros, cabello recogido en coleta, sin cerquillo y con un kimono café se veía desesperada.

—Vanu-chan. —Pronunció Kaede empezando a caminar rápidamente hasta la niña.

—Señorita Kaede —jadeó—, venga rápido, Sûyira-sama está a punto de morir y la está llamando.

Fue como un golpe y agua fría lo que recibió la sacerdotiza en ese momento, sintió como si el aire le faltara, no…no otra vez, ya lo había vivido con su hermana, ya no con Sûyira-sama, no con el único ser en el mundo que podía considerar como su familia viva.

_¡No!_

Comenzó a correr desesperadamente junto a la niña la cual se sorprendió al alcanzar a ver como los ojos de la sacerdotiza a la cual veía como ejemplo, se estaban llenando de lágrimas que ella trataba de contener _para no mostrar debilidad. _

Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la aldea y entrar en la cabaña donde se encontraba la vieja mujer en el centro acostada y arropada, su rostro pálido como casi el papel y sus labios resecos afirmaba el pronto deceso. Kaede llegó hasta ella tomándole de la mano.

—Madre. —Fue como un impulso, estaba tan desesperada, tan angustiada al saber lo que venía que no hizo más que mostrar su afecto, la manera en la que la veía a ella por haber estado entrenándola tanto tiempo y haciéndola mejor, Sûyira era la figura materna que nunca tuvo y a la que quería disfrutar solo un poco más.

La anciana miko sonrió de manera sincera mientras una lágrima rodaba por su sien, era la primera vez que alguien cercano a ella la veía llorar y era la primera vez que lo hacía en muchos años.

_Madre, _esa palabra nunca la olvidaría, nunca nadie se la había dicho y estaba más que feliz que hubiera sido Kaede quien se la dio por primera vez, porque ciertamente la consideraba como una hija a ella también, en todo aquel tiempo de entrenamiento le había tomado mucho cariño a esa chica, tanto para llegar a considerarla su propia hija aunque ella jamás había tenido una. Kaede apretó su mano y la miró fijamente y casi llorando. Sûyira suspiró, estaba tan alegre de irse al otro mundo sintiéndose apreciada.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti…Kaede. —Pronunció ella despacio pero con seguridad, a lo que Kaede agachó la mirada perdiéndola en flequillo y aumentando su agarre.

—Todo ha sido gracias a usted, —dijo ella en un hilo de voz—, sin su entrenamiento yo jamás…jamás…—Kaede estaba demasiado mal, y soltó lágrimas, amargas lágrimas que entristecían incluso al mismo tiempo—. Por favor no se vaya Sûyira-sama, prometo ser menos torpe pero por favor quédese un tiempo más. —Rogó con el rostro desencajado mirándola nuevamente.

Sûyira volvió a sonreír.

—Ya te he dicho que las mujeres no lloran Kaede. —La joven se inmutó y la anciana le sobó suavemente el cabello—, no puedo quedarme más en este mundo aunque quiero hacerlo —le confesó con el alma rota—, solo estoy feliz por saber que he dejado mi aldea en manos de la mujer sacerdotiza que me va a suceder. —Dejó la caricia en el cabello de la joven y entonces bajó la mano—, Kaede, dámela —le dijo tomando la mano izquierda de la chica a lo que esta se impresionó—, este es mi regalo. —Kaede sintió un escalofrío recorrerla—, adiós…hija.

Oyó la voz de Sûyira decirle como en un susurro y luego una luz blanca segadora la envolvió, como golpeándola con fuerza y dejándola casi ciega por unos instantes, sintiendo algo recorrerle por todo el cuerpo.

Todo se calmó y cuando vio el piso, no había nada…

Se levantó de golpe al ver como solo estaban las ropas de la sacerdotiza que hacia un minuto estaba allí, se miró las manos casi asustada y las vió con un tono gris, como semi quemadas, las cerró y entonces lo entendió, Sûyira le había pasado todo su poder haciendo que su cuerpo mismo desapareciera.

Descansaba en paz.

_Gracias Sûyira-sama._

Kaede se quedó un momento en silencio rezando por ella, como de costumbre, recogió el traje de la anciana fallecida, lo dobló y lo metió en un baúl junto con el Kôtodama, los recuerdos de sus únicos familiares ya no existentes. Caminó despacio hasta la salida en donde la esperaban todos los aldeanos.

—¿Qué ha sucedido señorita Kaede? —Le preguntó desesperada Vanu.

—Ya descansa en paz. —Fue lo único que dijo y emprendió su camino al bosque—, escúchenme todos —se giró—, iré por las plantas medicinales para curar a los enfermos, las mujeres esperen con la comida y los hombres ayuden con la leña, rápido. —Se internó completamente dejando a todos sorprendidos.

El cuerpo de Sûyira no estaba y la sacerdotiza seguía la vida como si no hubiese pasado nada.

* * *

Sus ojos verdes se volvieron a posar en la delicada figura femenina en su frente, otra vez volvía a sentir aquello, otra vez aquel latido tan frenético en su corazón al verla moverse con tanta agilidad en sus trabajos.

¿Desde cuándo sentía eso?, no lo sabía, lo único que tenía claro era que desde hacía un año, antes de que Sûyira-sama muriera, admiraba en secreto a la sacerdotiza de su aldea. Miraba a Kaede-sama, siempre en silencio, casi entre las sombras, siempre escondido…nadie sabía de sus extraños sentimientos hacia la hermosa joven que a pesar de que su ojo tenía un parche, no podía ocultar su gran belleza natural.

Estaba tan avergonzado consigo mismo de sentir aquello, porque… ¡Era una sacerdotiza!, eso era malo, ella tenía que ser una doncella, pura, imposible…

Eso le hacía sentir muy, muy mal, sentía como si su corazón punzaba de manera leve, como si su mente intentara no sentir lo demás, como si no deseara sentir más dolor por aquellos sentimientos.

—…y entonces esta es la planta para el veneno de yôkai y… ¿Me estás escuchando Syrô? —Kaede alzó una ceja algo enojada al ver como el muchacho no le había prestado la mínima atención durante todo el largo rato que había estado explicándole cosas.

—Lo siento Kaede-sama. —Dijo avergonzado agachando la mirada, otra vez se había perdido en sus nada puros pensamientos ante la sacerdotiza.

Kaede asintió despreocupando la situación.

El joven estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, por primera vez en la vida sentía un terrible deseo de probar los finos labios de la señorita Kaede, esa sacerdotiza que le venía despertando extraños sentimientos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se agachó de rodillas a lado de la chica y la miró seguir con la tarea de las plantas.

—Kaede-sama…—le llamó con el corazón en la boca debido a los nervios, la joven respondió sin dejar de ordenar sus yerbas—, ¿usted…usted alguna vez —sudaba de manera desmesurada y descomunal, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso—, alguna vez —Kaede no entendía por qué tanto nerviosismo—, alguna vez se ha enamorado?

La mujer soltó su canasta y frunció el ceño muy confundida ante la pregunta… ¿Enamorarse?, ¿ella?, ¿qué…qué era eso?, por supuesto que no, ella no sabía lo que era, no tenía tiempo de amarse ella misma, ¿cómo podría amar a otra persona?, ¿por qué aquella pregunta de parte Syrô?, se sintió abrumada e invadida.

El joven pelinegro notó la incomodidad de Kaede y entonces se arrepintió eterna y mentalmente por ser tan imprudente, ahora había ido demasiado lejos con su gran bocota. Se sintió imbécil.

—No sé qué es estar enamorada.

Fue esa, de manera seca, la simple respuesta que dejó Kaede levantándose para regresar a su aldea. El joven se sorprendió y su corazón se partió…entonces ni si quiera sabía que era el amor. Frunció el ceño mientras la veía retirarse de manera apacible como siempre lo hacía, le enseñaría a aquella sacerdotiza a amarlo a él especialmente así se le fuera la vida en ello.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_19 años:_

Caminaba por el bosque perdida en sus pensamientos, estaba tan confundida…se sentía tan abrumada de un tiempo para otro, ya no era la misma, sentía que algo en ella había cambiado, de manera casi imperceptible para los demás sí, pero ella sentía como algo se había roto de sí.

Syrô, aquel fornido muchacho de veinte años se le había metido en la mente desde hacía ya casi unos seis meses, la estaba atormentando, se había preocupado tanto por ella, estando tan al pendiente, siempre tratando de ayudarla y confiando mucho en ella, contándole sus cosas y haciéndole saber que era una excelente consejera y que sabía que le podría ayudar siempre.

Recordaba aquel último invierno en donde le había ayudado con las telas que tenía que retirar en la aldea vecina para cocerle ropa caliente a los bebés, se había encargado de llevar todo el cargamento y ella de cualquier monstruo que quisiera atacarlos. Siempre trató de hacerla reír con alguno de sus chistes consiguiendo una sonrisa en ella, que poco a poco y día a día se estaba convirtiendo en su costumbre, tenerlo a su lado ayudándola en cualquier cosa y protegiéndola ya era casi…una necesidad.

Se dio cuenta entonces de lo que estaba sintiendo, ¿Qué eso no era lo había pasado Kikyô con InuYasha?, ahora comenzaba a entenderlo, sus cambios y los que había sufrido su hermana era muy similares.

_¡No!_

Se negaba, se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo. Su ceño se frunció debido a la preocupación. Comenzó a caminar entonces camino al árbol sagrado. El camino hasta el gran árbol fue lento y perdido, Kaede pensaba minuciosamente cada cosa nueva y familiar en ella.

De pronto, se vió frente a frente con InuYasha, siempre se preguntó por qué mantenía esa expresión tan pacífica a pesar de haber muerto con tanto _odio _hacia su hermana, jamás entendió a la perfección cuál era la relación que ellos tuvieron, solo sabía que era tan fuerte que Kikyô estaba dispuesta a dar la propia perla y hasta su vida por él.

¿Hasta qué punto ella sería capaz de dar por alguien? ¿Tanto como su hermana? ¿Más que ella?

Kaede, Kaede aún no sabía que era ese sentimiento que albergaba su corazón, mucho, mucho más porque no lo quería aceptar, tal vez ese era el motivo. El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, moviendo sus mechones con fuerza y haciéndola sentir un poco de frío.

Su corazón se aceleraba cuándo él estaba cerca, cuando le decía que era muy pura y bonita, alguna vez que desprevenida trató de acercarse a ella, como queriendo algo más, su delicadeza la hacía sentir…especial. Syrô causaba cosas en ella que no podía explicar, que no podía hablar y que no quería sentir.

¿Eso era estar enamorada?

¿Acaso ese era su primer amor?

Sonrió con amargura, ¿tenía que seguir el mismo destino de su hermana a pesar de no estar maldita como ella?, ¿tendría que olvidarse de aquellos nuevos sentimientos?

Su corazón punzó.

_¡No!_

Le había costado demasiado darse cuenta de aquello que sentía por el muchacho, como para ahora solo por el hecho de ser sacerdotiza tener que renunciar a la felicidad, porque ella era feliz a su lado, porque se sentía protegida, porque se sentía segura, porque se sentía idolatrada, porque se sentía anhelada, porque sentía que alguien se preocupaba por ella y no al revés, porque sentía que existía alguien para ella, porque se sentía amada, porque…

Una gruesa lágrimas rodó de su ojo disponible por su mejilla pálida, era injusto, era injusto que le pasara eso, era muy injusto que solo tuviera que velar por los demás por el hecho de ser una sacerdotiza ¿y ella? En ese momento se sintió impotente, porque ese era su deber y por mucho que le costara, no podía renunciar a él.

_¡Cobarde!_

Una mueca en forma de sonrisa melancólica adornó su rostro, un aura de tristeza su cuerpo y el flequillo ennegreció sus ojos castaños. Había hecho una promesa hacía mucho tiempo a Sûyira-sama, le había prometido el cuidar de la aldea y sucederla, ella misma se había prometido honrar el nombre de su hermana. Pero no seguía siendo justo, no ahora, porque nunca contó con llegar a sentir lo mismo que Kikyô alguna vez.

_Somos humanos, sentimos amor y odio._

¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a ella? El viento no dejaba de soplar. Ahora bien, tenía dos opciones: olvidar aquel sentimiento o seguirlo y dejar de lado lo que era, sus promesas y el bienestar de su aldea, ¿deshonrar su palabra y el nombre de Sûyira-sama y su hermana?, ¿era justo?, renunciar a su vida por ayudar a dar vida a otras, renunciar a su felicidad por hacer feliz a los demás, ¡no!, ¡no era justo!, y no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, pero a la final ese era su destino, era el que había escogido.

_No cometeré el mismo error que mi hermana**._

Le dolió decidirlo, pero debía aceptarlo, estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo por mantenerse firme, estaba dispuesta a todo por seguir siendo lo que era, por ser una sacerdotiza que cuidará siempre de los demás para ver luego el fruto de su esfuerzo plasmado en la felicidad de su pueblo. Así era mejor.

—Kaede-sama. —Oyó su nombre de los labios del muchacho y se sorprendió. _¿Cómo esque no había sentido antes su prescencia? _Le fue muy extraño el no haberlo hecho—, ¿qué hace tan cerca del terrible InuYasha? —Inquirió preocupado al ver como la sacerdotiza de sus sueños se encontraba tan cerca del muchacho sellado.

Kaede respiró adoptando postura normal, se giró y por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, le sonrió con calidez, como dando una despedida y corte frío al sentimiento que les embargaba. Lo sentía, pero ya no más.

—Nada. Vamos, regresemos a la aldea.

Comenzó a caminar como siempre de manera lenta hasta llegar al frente del muchacho y proseguir siendo seguida por él silenciosamente. Syrô supo en ese momento —por la mirada de Kaede—, que algo se había acabado entre ellos en ese momento.

Aunque no supo cuando había empezado algo.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_40 años:_

Volvió a exprimir la compresa con el agua fría y la puso en la frente de él.

El rostro endurecido de la sacerdotiza de cuarenta años de edad, Kaede, se contraía imperceptiblemente de tristeza al ver cómo era que pasaba algo similar por tercera vez en su vida, otra vez le tocaba ver morir a alguien _importante _para ella, en sus ojos, y lo peor del caso era que ella no podía hacer nada.

Nada por su primer y hasta ese día único amor. Por más que hubiera dejado o por lo menos enterrado sus sentimientos hacia él, sabía que siempre sería especial para ella, porque por más que no lo pronunciara, en lo más profundo de su mente y corazón, siempre guardaría el recuerdo de su cálida mirada.

—Eres un tonto. —Pronunció tratando de que su voz no sonara quebrada—, te dije que no te expusieras tan descubierto al frío de este invierno, Syrô.

El hombre sonrió con calidez. Kaede, su hermosa Kaede, jamás le había confesado sus sentimientos y había sufrido tanto aquel día que la encontró en el bosque, porque supo que allí, ella había decidido olvidarlo por un motivo que él desconocía, pero no culpaba, a la final ella era una sacerdotiza, tendría sus razones.

Aunque sintiera que le dolía aún más el saber que iba a morir sin haber podido disfrutar más de su amiga, de lo único que ella le pudo brindar después de aquella tarde de otoño, solo su amistad, y aunque le hubiera costado aceptarlo, cuando vio su mirada decidida, solo pudo saber que tendría que conformarse con eso, con su hermosa amistad, tan hermosa como ella.

—No importa, ahora sé que puedo disfrutar de tus cuidados —le agarró la mano y Kaede se sonrojó furiosamente ante el contacto, ¿Cuánto hacía que eso no le pasaba?—. Gracias por todo lo que me has dado en esta vida…Kaede.

Syrô tosió y Kaede sintió una punzada en el corazón, ya no había mucho tiempo.

—Syrô…

—Y gracias por haber sido mi amiga siempre —volvió a toser—, Kaede…—afianzó el agarre de su mano—, siempre te quise y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

Kaede se sorprendió ante la repentina confesión y su corazón se aceleró, y apretó su puño cuando vio como Syrô se relajaba completamente, soltaba su mano y cerraba los ojos para siempre.

Le dolió, le dolió profundamente el observar como su primer amor moría sin que ella pudiera decir o hacer nada, solo agachar la mirada y prometerse a sí misma ser fuerte para no volver a sufrir tanto por alguien a quien tomara afecto, ahora entendía a su hermana, ahora valoraba su dura decisión de tanto tiempo atrás…

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_58 años:_

Miraba desde la colina su aldea, ya hacían dieciséis años que Syrô había muerto y con él, los sentimientos que algún día tuvo, aunque solo se haya quedado con ella el brillo de su mirada y su intención de hacerla feliz.

A la final, todas sus decisiones habían sido acertadas, ella era la mejor sacerdotiza de las aldeas vecinas, los niños la querían mucho, sabía muchas cosas y honraba el nombre de su hermana y su entrenadora, había sido muy sabia.

No había tenido felicidad propia, pero de cualquier manera, no se arrepentía de nada, aunque en ese momento estuviera tan sola viendo el atardecer de ese día y el de su vida, sabía que en poco tiempo tendría a alguien para que pudiera contarle su diario, _el diario de una sacerdotiza adolescente._

**_Fin…_**

* * *

**_¡Hola, lectores y retador!_**

**_Nicolás, déjeme decirle que estoy muy impresionada, disculpe mi ignorancia pero no se ven muchos hombres por aquí, verá, eso me alegra mucho y déjeme también, de la mejor manera, felicitarlo._**

**_Ahora sí, de manera cordial déjeme hablarle del escrito que le he dedicado. La verdad es que hacía mucho que yo tenía pensado hacer algo como esto ya que casi nadie habla de Kaede y su vida privada, de ella no sé mucho así que de verdad quisiera que me disculpe tal vez el comportamiento improvisado que le di._**

**_Le explico que espero que le guste el desarrollo del amorío, no pude ver realmente a una Kaede cursi con respecto a eso del amor y los sentimientos, y como decimos muchas, es mejor disfrutar de un romance así, aunque no sé si fue de su agrado._**

**_Creo de verdad que tomé una buena actitud con respecto a lo que sentía y decía, aunque créame que me costó bastante hacer este fic con la temática del amor, y bueno crear a un personaje masculino (OC, no Gary Stue) que se acomodara a las exigencias de lo que yo quería dar a conocer._**

**_Mire, estoy algo apenada porque no estoy segura de sí le gustó, o no fue lo que buscaba cuando propuso el reto, yo sé que aún tengo fallos pero por favor cada cosa de este one-shot por favor especifíquemela en el review porque para mí es necesario._**

**_Y sí, yo sé que tal vez el final no fue de lo mejor pero quise ajustarlo al comienzo en sí del anime/manga, con respecto a que a alguien le contaría algo de su vida, (la llegada de Kagome), también quisiera que tomara en cuenta (mi corta edad) que lo hice con mucho cariño y de verdad no dude en decirme algo que no le haya gustado, qué sé yo, el romance o el comportamiento de Kaede._**

**_Podría decir que no estoy muy segura de su reacción, pero que de verdad, aunque suene cliché estoy muy emocionada de haberlo escrito para usted y espero que le haya gustado._**

**_Un saludo. _**

* * *

**_Una pequeña dedicatoria especial para mi querida amiga A. T. Manotas, querida amiga, que sepas que te aprecio mucho y gracias por hacerme reír siempre.  
_**

**_Espero te haya gustado ya que desde mucho pensé en dedicarte algo y pensé que este sería el escrito perfecto, ya sabes, por nuestra diferencia de OTP's._**


End file.
